1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a push-in fastener assembly. The fastener assembly includes a rigid member which is affixed to a fastener which is inserted into a blind aperture. The rigid member flexes and interferes with the aperture by way of an oblique rotationally symmetric wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, fasteners for plastic panels are known. However, many of these fasteners are deficient when used with apertures formed in softer plastics which can be scooped or gouged by the fastener. Additionally, many of these fasteners have required complicated installation procedures which increased installation costs.
Some examples of fasteners are disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/412,227 entitled xe2x80x9cBlind Aperture Fastenerxe2x80x9d filed on Oct. 5, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,635 entitled xe2x80x9cTonneau Cover and Frame for Pick-Up Trucksxe2x80x9d issued on Jun. 4, 1996 to Downey; U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,606 entitled xe2x80x9cClamp Means for Joining Objects Togetherxe2x80x9d issued on Nov. 28, 1995 to Hansen; U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,242 entitled xe2x80x9cPlastic Fastener for Threaded Studxe2x80x9d issued on Mar. 24, 1992 to Schaty; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,750,878 and 4,624,585, both entitled xe2x80x9cRetainer Bushingxe2x80x9d issued on Jun. 14, 1988 and Nov. 25, 1986, respectively, to Nix et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,551,963 entitled xe2x80x9cSelf-Locking Snap Fastenerxe2x80x9d and issued on Aug. 16, 1968 to Mosher, Jr. et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 1,849,604 entitled xe2x80x9cFastening and Connecting Devicexe2x80x9d issued on Aug. 1, 1929 to Weatherhead, Jr.; and U.S. Pat. No. 207,871 entitled xe2x80x9cElastic Packing for Pistonsxe2x80x9d issued on Sep. 10, 1878 to Horton et al.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a fastener assembly which can be used with softer plastics with minimized gouging or scooping of the plastic.
It is therefore a further object of the present invention to provide a fastener assembly which can be installed with a simple motion thereby resulting in reduced installation costs.
It is therefore a further object of the present invention to provide a fastener assembly which fastens securely.
It is therefore a still further object of the present invention to provide a fastener assembly which can be manufactured economically.
These and other objects are attained by providing a fastener with a post which supports an outwardly concentric rigid member, preferably metallic, with an oblique rotationally symmetric wall which interferes with the blind aperture. The oblique rotationally symmetric wall is configured so that the lesser diameter oriented in the direction of insertion of the post into the blind aperture. Therefore, instead of gouging or scooping the walls of the blind aperture, there is a controlled predictable deflection of the oblique rotationally symmetric wall of the rigid member against the walls of the blind aperture of the blind aperture pivot assembly.